For You I Will
by Tacpebs
Summary: Finally a weekend off to themselves turns disastrous for our favorite team. Brother/sister Tony and Abby. Father/Son Gibbs and Tony. Disclaimer, summary, warning on first page.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Just thought I'd write another story featuring our favorite Forensic Scientist, Abby, and our ever so awesome Playboy on the side, Tony. Father/son Tony and Gibbs. Brother/Sister Tony and Abby.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story nor do I own NCIS.

**Summary:** Finally a weekend off to themselves turns disastrous for our favorite team.

**Warning:** Use of language. May be in appropriate for children under the age of 13.

* * *

It's cold. I mean really cold. I'm talking freeze your... er... butt off, cold. I can hear noises, but I can't make out what they are. I think it's dark out, but it could just be the fact that my eyes are closed. It's really hard to open them.

"Tony!"

That's my name. Don't wear it out. Huh, been a long time since I've said that. I wonder why. I think I used to say that to McGee until... oh yeah, Gibbs.

"Tony!"

Someone's calling my name. I should probably answer, but I can't find the strength to do it right now. Give me... five more minutes? That should be enough time. Right?

"Please Tony, open your eyes. I need to see those big, wonderful, beautiful green eyes."

Huh, I guess it's raining. I don't remember the forecast calling for rain. At least not until Wed. I could've sworn it was Friday when Abby and I... Abby!

"Tony... Tony please."

It's gotta be Abby that's calling me, but why? I was standing right next to her until this guy cut in. She didn't seem to mind and I figured I'd go get us more drinks so she said it was ok.

"Tony, listen to me. Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes. Please Tony."

My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes. I'm just resting them for a minute. Then again, there's the fact that it just seems like too much work to open them. How about I leave them closed. Huh, that rain is sorta coming down harder isn't it? Maybe we should go inside. Wait, we were leaving the club for a reason.

"T-Tony... please?"

Abby? Abby what's wrong? Hey, what's the matter? Abby? Can you hear me?

"A-bby?"

"Oh thank goodness Tony. You gotta open your eyes."

What's going on?

"Can't...too heavy."

Whoa, what's that on my face? Are those your hands Abby? Oh, there you are. At least I can sorta see you through one eye. Wait, where are you... huh. It's really loud out here. Did I mention that it was cold too? I thought it was just starting to warm up around here.

"Ow!"

Shit! What the hell was that?! Damn it! My side. Abby quick there's a fire burning at my side. You gotta put it out Abby. Abby! ABBY!

"Tony, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

An apology, that's ok, but I really need you to take care of this fire. Shit, I think it's spreading. Oh shit. Abby! Please!

"Tony? Tony?! Hey! Shuuush, no no no. You can't move right now. You gotta keep still. I have to keep my hands in place."

In place of what? Abby please. There's something seriously burning at my side and I need you to... wait.

"W-what?"

"Help's on the way Tony. I just gotta keep pressure on it until they get here."

What do you mean help's on the way? All I need is a little water and... are you telling me there are others that are feeling like this? Did something burn up? The club! Did the club catch on fire or something?

"C-club?"

"Yes Tony, we're still at the club. That bastard's gonna pay for this. I think I only got away with breaking his nose before you pulled me off him."

Bastard? The only bastard we know is Gibbs. I don't remember seeing Gibbs here. He didn't want to come even. We practically begged him and he said no.

"He's just lucky that's all I managed. I would've killed him without leaving evidence if I had the time. Can't believe he stabbed you."

Say what?! stabbed? I've been stabbed? When did... oh. I think I remember now.

**-Flashback-**

_"So Tony, you got any plans for tonight?"_

_"Actually Abby, I do not. What's up?"_

_"Well, there's this new club I want to check out and I was kinda hoping you'd go with me."_

_"Sure. I'd love to."_

_"Cool! What about you Ziva? Would you like to come along?"_

_"I am sorry Abby, but I... have plans of my own."_

_Ziva looked over at the two and smiled a little before it turned into concern._

_"What?"_

_Tony and Abby were eyeing her, but they turned their attention to McGee._

_"Timmy, do you want to join us?"_

_"Sorry Abs. I've got a deadline and since we have this weekend off rotation, my publisher is expecting me to be done with this new book by then."_

_Abby pouted and shrugged._

_"Ok."_

_Tony had turned his attention back to his work before he froze at the next words he heard._

_"What about you Bossman?"_

_"Sorry Abs, not my thing, but you have fun."_

_"Well, guess it's just you and me Tony."_

_"Alright, what time should I pick you up?"_

_"Better be safe, not sure how parking is so let's say 9pm?"_

_"That's fine."_

_Abby smiled and gave a short nod before getting up from her place on Tony's desk, and then turning and heading off to go back to her lab. Tony turned his attention to look at Ziva for a moment, but soon went back to what he was originally working on. When it was time to go, Abby asked Gibbs once more if he wanted to join them._

_"No Abs. You two have fun."_

_With that, Gibbs turned off his lamp and headed down to see if Ducky wanted to join him for a drink or two. Abby and Tony took the elevator together and went their separate ways once it reached the garage._

_"I'll see you at 9pm."_

_"See ya then Tony!"_

_Tony had gotten home and went straight to his closet to see what he had to wear. He wasn't sure what the dress code was, but he was sure he didn't want to wear a suit to a club. He settled with dress slacks and a nice black shirt which he wore under a green button down that he left unbuttoned. Quickly, he laid the items out on his bed and went into his bathroom to take a shower. Forty-five minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist, he emerged from the bathroom and went to check on what shoes to wear with the outfit. He figured he'd wear his dressy, yet comfortable, shoes. He went back into the bathroom and took care to shave and brush his teeth before he lost the towel and picked out a pair of boxer briefs. Getting dressed quickly as he was now at thirty minutes before he had to get Abby, he gave himself a once over in the mirror before applying a bit of cologne and his watch, and then moved into his living room. He made sure to grab his wallet, keys, and phone before sending Abby a quick text that he was on the way. It didn't take him long to get to her place. He went up to her apartment door and knocked._

_"Just a minute!"_

_"Take your time."_

_Tony looked at his watch, he still had ten minutes before he was officially supposed to collect her, but..._

_"Hey."_

_Abby greeted when she opened the door._

_"Come on in. I was just putting on the finishing touches of my make-up."_

_Tony smiled and walked in behind her as she let him in and was headed to her bathroom._

_"Wow Abby. From what I could see you look amazing."_

_"Oh stop it Tony. You're just saying that to make me feel good."_

_"No really. If I didn't think of you as a little sister..."_

_Tony let that go and took a seat as he waited for her to finish getting ready._

_"Alright. I'm ready. Let's go."_

_"Shall we?"_

_"We shall."_

_Tony smiled at Abby and opened the door for her, allowing her to step out, before he went out and moved so that she could lock her door. They were soon on their way to the new club._

_"Platinum Star. Would've figured that to be a psychic hotline name or something."_

_Tony said looking at the place with slight distaste._

_"I don't know, but it sounded like a place to check out so... here we are!"_

_Abby said cheerfully._

_"Yeah."_

_Tony held out his arm for Abby to take hold of and she grasped it before the two of them ventured inside. Once the two got passed the bouncer, they could sorta see what the hype was about. The platinum colored decor gave it a bit of a high rise taste, but the music kept it down to earth. Abby had soon found herself in her element._

_"You want to dance first or grab a few drinks."_

_"I'm not sure what I want to do first Tony, I guess we can get drinks. That way I can loosen up a little more."_

_Tony merely smiled before leading them over to one of the five bars he could see in the place._

_"What'll you have?"_

_The bartender asked._

_"Two Bud Lights to start and a couple of Cloud nines, please."_

_Abby smiled at Tony's suggestion and the two of them waited until the bartender placed their drinks in front of them. Tony paid cash and the two of them took their drinks and went to find a table._

_"I'm glad we did come a little early, look at this place. It's nearly full. Oh, there's a couple of chairs over at that table."_

_Tony followed her as they made their way over to the place she saw. For a while, the two of them sat sipping on their drinks before Tony would go and get more. Finally a song Abby knew came on._

_"Oh I love this song! Come and dance with me!"_

_Tony downed the last of his drink and followed Abby onto the dance floor. They were having so much fun it took a guy wanting to dance with Abby for Tony to figure he'd go and get them some more drinks. He was on his way towards the bar when he heard Abby cry out._

_"Get your hands off me you creep!"_

_Tony quickly turned back and stood where he could see Abby and some other guy. It was not the one he'd just left her with._

_"Calm down, I just wanted to dance with you."_

_"Well you scared off the other guy for some reason and if you want to dance with someone, you ask. You don't just grab them."_

_"You didn't seem to be that hostel with the first guy."_

_"I know him, not that it's any of your business."_

_Abby started to go find Tony when the guy caught her arm again._

_"What the hell?! I said get your hands off me!"_

_"Whoa, what seems to be the trouble?"_

_"None of your business. The lady and I were just talking."_

_"Doesn't seem like talking to me if she's yelling and telling you to keep your hands to yourself."_

_Tony moved over to stand beside Abby and wrapped a hand around her waist while she leaned her head against his shoulder._

_"Let's go Tony."_

_"Alright. Well, you have a nice night."_

_Tony said to the guy before he and Abby turned heading for the exit door not realizing that they were being watched. When the eyes turned to the guy that was watching Tony and Abby walk out he motioned for the guy to come over._

_"What happened?"_

_"I just wanted to dance with her. Guess her old man didn't approve or something. Then they walked out."_

_"Did she say anything?"_

_"Wondered why I grabbed her, but you saw the way she was dancing on that guy."_

_"Let's go."_

_The two of them headed for the door and walked out, following after Tony and Abby._

_"That place was actually better than I expected."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Sorry that guy creeped you out. You were having fun before then right?"_

_"Oh definently. Even when the other guy came up to dance with me I was having fun... until sir creepy."_

_"Hey!"_

_Tony and Abby stopped to turn to see who was calling out to them._

_"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."_

_Tony whispered before pulling Abby close, but behind him when he turned completely around._

_"Can we help you gentlemen?"_

_"Just needing an understanding. My friend here wanted to dance with the lovely young lady."_

_"And as I told him, you ask first. You don't just grab someone."_

_"That is true. I'm sure she would have..."_

_"Not talking to you old man. Talking to the lady."_

_Tony raised his eyebrow at being dismissed in such a way, but he shrugged it off._

_"Don't talk to my friend like that."_

_Abby moved to stand in front of Tony, but he wouldn't allow her to._

_"Well, we were just leaving. As you can see, she needs to get home and..."_

_"I said, we weren't talking to you."_

_The bigger of the two moved closer into Tony's face before turning his attention back to his friend then Abby._

_"Now, so the misunderstanding was the way he grabbed for you. Apologize to the lady."_

_"I-I'm sorry. I really just wanted to dance. I mean you're really pretty and all."_

_"Thanks. We actually were leaving though. Maybe we can catch you next time we come."_

_"So my friend here apologizes, gives you a compliment, and you still won't dance with him?"_

_"I'm not sure what you're problem is, but I just said that I'd like to dance with him. It just wouldn't be tonight. More this morning now if you noted the time."_

_"I see."_

_"Come on Abs, let's go."_

_Tony turned his back on the two guys and Abby turned to walk away in front of him before turning back to wave to the other guy that didn't seem so bad. That's when she caught a glimpse of something shiny in the streetlight and she gasped._

_"Tony look out!"_

_Tony looked down at her before realizing she was looking at something behind him. He turned to see what was wrong before he felt something sharp and painful in his side. He cried out in pain, but not before knocking the hand away from him and pushing the guy back. He held his hand to his side before realizing Abby had moved around him and full on punched the guy that had stabbed him in the nose._

_"Ah! My nose!"_

_"You son of a bitch!"_

_Abby lounged at him again, but Tony managed to catch her before realizing that moving was probably a mistake. With the "wild beast" restrained, the two guys took off._

_"Abby..."_

_Tony's grip on Abby started to slack and she actually would've gone after the guys had she not notice Tony had started shaking. When he moved a hand towards where he could feel the knife still in him. He tried to pull the knife out slowly so that it wouldn't hurt as much, but he could still feel the pain. Pulling the knife away, he slowly fell to his knees and landed on his side without the knife wound._

_"Tony?! TONY!"_

**-End Flashback-**

**TBC...**

* * *

Just remember folks, "Beer before liquor, never been sicker. Liquor before beer you're in the clear."

Let me know what you think of this first chapter if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry! I can not express enough how terribly sorry that I am. I promise I have a valid excuse, it's up to you if you want to forgive me. My laptop decided to stop working on me and I had up until chapter 4 of this story practically saved, just waiting to be edited, and loaded. A good friend managed to get the stories off my hard drive so I'm thankfully able to finally post this chapter. Out of fear, I may go ahead and post the next one up too. Please forgive me! Disclaimer and warnings can be found on the first chapter. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

I can't believe this. I can't believe this. I know I look a sight, but you would too if you had to go through what I went through last night. Oh gosh... it was only last night that part of my world fell apart. What am I going to do? I have to call Gibbs!

"Abby?"

Holy shit! Don't scare me like that. Geez, I only thought about you a second ago. How the hell...

"Abs? What's going on? You called and said something happened at the club. Are you ok?! Why aren't you getting looked at? Where's all this blood coming from? Where the hell was Dinozzo in all this?! Where the hell is he now?"

Gibbs... you're really here aren't you? Please don't be a figment of my imagination. I don't think I could handle that.

"Abby! Answer me!"

"Not mine."

"What?"

"It's not my blood."

"Alright. Ok. Who's blood is it?"

I can hardly see you through the tears. That's the way I want it to be when I have to break your heart. I'm so sorry Gibbs. I'm sorry.

"I'm so sorry. I... he... we just wanted to go home. He was just trying to get me home."

"Abby... who's blood is this and where is DiNozzo?"

"It's Tony's. It's Tony's blood. I'm so sorry."

I fell into a chair and broke down. I would hardly fault Gibbs if he never wanted to talk to me again. I couldn't look at Gibbs after that. I didn't want to see his face as he learned the truth.

"A-Abs? Talk to me. Tell me what happened."

**-Flashback-**

_"Don't die Tony. Please don't die!"_

_How could this happen? We were having fun._

_"Tony, oh my gosh. Somebody help me!"_

_Why is this happening? What did we do to deserve this?_

_"Tony... please Tony."_

_The blood. There's so much blood. Why?_

_"Tony!"_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_"Please Tony, open your eyes. I need to see those big, wonderful, beautiful green eyes."_

_There I go again doing what I do best in a situation I have no control over, crying._

_"Tony, listen to me. Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes. Please Tony."_

_You never give me this much trouble. Why won't you listen to me? I need you to hear me. Is that it? Are you that far gone?_

_"T-Tony...please?"_

_I don't know if I could take you leaving me like Kate left us._

_"A-bby"_

_"Oh thank goodness Tony. You gotta open your eyes."_

_Why won't you open your eyes so I know you're remotely ok?_

_"Can't...too heavy."_

_Damn it Tony! You can't open them, then I'll do it for you!_

_"Ow!"_

_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, but you wouldn't open your eyes._

_"Tony, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"_

_What are you doing? You can't move around like that. Stop, please._

_"Tony? Tony?! Hey! Shuush, no no no. You can't move right now. You gotta keep still. I have to keep my hands in place."_

_Where the hell is that help?!_

_"W-What?"_

_"Help's on the way Tony. I just gotta keep pressure on it until they get here."_

_They better freakin' hurry. If I don't make heads roll, I know someone that will._

_"C-club?"_

_"Yes Tony, we're still at the club. That bastard's gonna pay for this. I think I only got away with breaking his nose before you pulled me off him."_

_If only you hadn't stopped me Tony, I would've felt better, but then I wouldn't be able to help with this situation._

_"He's just lucky that's all I managed. I would've killed him without leaving evidence if I had the time. Can't believe he stabbed you."_

**-End Flashback-**

Gibbs was silent after I told him all that had happened. I was silent because I wasn't sure what else to say. I was scared. Scared of loosing not only Tony, but maybe Gibbs too.

"Abs..."

I have no idea why I thought even for a second that I had cried my last, for the month, but seeing the look on Gibbs face brought on the water works like no other and I couldn't stop them if I wanted to.

"Please don't hate me Gibbs. I know it was my fault for wanting to go out and have fun, but we had been working so hard. We needed a break and I wanted to go to the stupid club. We could've had a night in with drinks and movies, but I knew Tony wouldn't let me do anything by myself and I figured he wouldn't mind going with me and... I just should've stayed home. I wish it were me that was stabbed. Please... please don't hate me Gibbs. I am so sorry."

I cried while sitting there, but I have to say I cried even more when I felt Gibbs wrap his arms around me.

"I don't hate you Abby. I could never hate you and don't you ever let me hear you say you wish it were you."

He kissed the side of my temple.

"DiNozzo was doing what he does. Protecting his "little sister" Would you want him feeling worse than he probably is if he had allowed you to get hurt?"

"Nooo."

"Then don't you ever say something like that again."

"Yes sir."

Gibbs merely held me tighter as we waited a bit longer before a doctor finally came out asking for the family of Tony Dinozzo.

"That's us doc."

"You're Leroy Jethro Gibbs I take it."

"Yes."

"I need your permission for a go ahead on surgury to Anthony's liver. The knife hit his liver and we need to stop the bleeding."

"Go ahead. I'll fill out any necessary paper work."

The doctor nodded and started to turn.

"Oh, and depending on how badly the liver was hit, it could be from 2-4 hours. We have one of the best surgical teams available so Mr. Dinozzo will be in good hands."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded once more and took off to start the procedures for the surgury. A nurse walked over to Gibbs with the paper work he'd have to fill out. I merely sat there lost in my own thoughts, replaying the events of the club in my head. I wish I could see that guy that stabbed Tony one more time. I'd finish what I started and then some.

"Abs?"

I guess Gibbs had been calling me for a while 'cause he had that "are you ok?" look to him.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was asking when the last time you ate was. If Tony's gonna be out of it for a while, you need to get something in your stomach I'm sure. Especially if you've been drinking all night."

I didn't remember having that many drinks, but in the same breath I was hungry and my stomach let almost everyone know.

"Come on. Let's go down to the cafeteria and see what they have."

I slowly got to my feet after saying a little prayer for Tony and followed Gibbs towards the elevators that would take us down to the cafeteria. I guess I didn't want to miss out on if the doctor came back sooner rather than later because I ate my sandwich and drank my water fairly quickly. Gibbs didn't say anything so we headed back up to the waiting area. I figured Gibbs would've called the team, but I remember everyone had plans. That's when I remembered about Ducky.

"I thought you were with Ducky."

"I was, but Jimmy needed him so he went to help the kid out. I figure I'll wait and hear from the doctor to see how Tony's doing before I need to call anyone. Getting that call from you was enough. I don't need to worry the others. They'll get a call from me later."

I just nodded my head and brought my knees up to my chin, waiting.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped as I hadn't remembered closing them.

"What's going on?"

I blinked a few times and then got my eyes to focus on the doctor standing in front of us.

"Tony! Is he ok?"

"Hold on Abby. He was just about to tell us."

"Yes actually, that's why I came out here. Mr. Dinozzo was only nicked in his liver so we sewed it up and took care of the muscle damaged that was inflicted by the knife."

"Thank you."

"Thanks doc.

"Mr. Dinozzo's in the recovery room right now. After that we'll be moving him to his own room. I'll have a nurse show you back once we get him situated."

"Thanks again doc."

"You're welcome."

With that, the doctor left and I was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"He's gonna be ok Gibbs! He's gonna be ok!"

I hugged Gibbs tightly and then waited for the nurse to come get us. It didn't take that long before Gibbs and I were on our way to see Tony.

"Here you are. He may be asleep. If he is, please allow him to get his rest."

I nodded my understanding and Gibbs gave a short nod before the nurse allowed us to enter the room. My eyes quickly turned to the pale man laying in the middle of the bed. I took note that there was blood as well as another IV bag attached to him.

"Look at him Gibbs."

I slowly moved towards the bed and reached to take Tony's right hand into my hands. I saw his eyebrows furrow a little, but I quickly smoothed them down.

"Thank you Tony."

I whispered and then watched Tony twitch a little, but after a while he settled down.

"I gotta go let the director know we're gonna be a man short when we come back from a weekend off. Gonna have to use some of my sick days."

"I'll be here with him."

Gibbs nodded and headed out of the room to make the call.

"I'm so sorry Tony."

I merely watched as he frowned a bit more and winced as if in pain.

"Tony?"

He jerked his head towards my voice, but winced again.

"Tony?"

"A-Abby... h-hurts."

He was squeezing my hand, but I didn't wince at the slight pain. Compared to what he was feeling, I'm sure this was nothing.

"What hurts Tony? What's wrong?"

He squeezed a bit harder before jerking a bit and then clenched his teeth together while hissing in clear pain. The veins in his neck bulging out as he tried to keep from crying out. Just then the door opened and Gibbs walked back in.

"Gibbs! Get a nurse, quick!"

"What's going on? Tony?"

"B-boss?"

Again Tony clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out. To keep from crushing my hand, he let it go and grabbed the bed sheets instead. His knuckles going white. With that, Gibbs turned quickly and called for a passing nurse.

"He's in a lot of pain."

The nurse quickly entered the room and looked down at his chart, opening it and reading over who this person was and what he was in for. As well as what was being done, or had been done, for the man.

"Mr. DiNozzo, what's your pain level from one to ten? One being the lowest and ten the highest."

"15! Please... it's... it's like... like it's on fire."

It was hard to see Tony like this. Let alone the scream that finally followed. He tried to hold it in, but I think that was just causing him more pain so he let it out. It had to be really bad if he was willing to venture from his usual "I'm fine".

"I'll be right back with a doctor."

With that, the nurse left. Gibbs quickly moved over to Tony's other side and we tried to get Tony to relax and breathe through the pain, but it wasn't working. Finally the doctor came in and asked about the pain level as well. Getting the same response, he asked the nurse to bring him a pain reliever and quickly. Once the nurse returned with the pain relieve, the doctor injected it into Tony's port and asked us to give it a few minutes. He said to call him if the injection did nothing for the pain, but one could see it was helping just as soon as he gave it to Tony because of the way he wasn't crying out in pain any more.

"I'm... I'm sorry you guys. I wouldn't want anyone to see me like this. Especially you two."

"Hey! You know how I feel about apologizes. Especially if it's nothing you could've done anything about in the first place."

"I'm... Abby... I'll be ok. Please don't cry."

I couldn't help it. It hurt me just to see him like this. Let alone in so much pain. I wanted to crawl right in the bed with him and hold him until I felt better, but I knew I couldn't.

"It's ok Abs. Tony'll be ok. You know he doesn't like stayin' in hospitals. He's awake. He's talking to you..."

"He's suffering in pain all because of me! I wanted to go out to that club. I just _had_ to find out what it was like. Tony's hurt and like this because I didn't want to just stay home. I am the one that's sorry Tony. I am so sorry."

I took his hand and kissed it before laying my cheek against the back of his hand. He quickly turned his hand so that he was cupping my cheek and trying to wipe away the tears.

"Hey, hey. No Abby. I'm not sorry at all for going with you. Did you stop to wonder what would've happened if I hadn't gone with you? So what you didn't want to be cooped up at home? Me either. Thank you for giving me a reason to be out of a Friday night instead of in front of my tv watching movies I've already seen a few times. Shhhhhh...t"

"Tony? Talk to me. Do I need to get the doctor again?"

"No... no. I just... give me a minute."

I opened my eyes to see Tony clenching his while he bite down on his bottom lip.

"Just... moved wrong is all. I'll be alright. Whoo... better not do that again huh?"

He tried to laugh through it, but it was hard to sell to us so he merely sighed.

"Have we caught the dude that did this?"

"I haven't checked with the local LEOs, but I'm sure they're looking. I gave them the best description possible. If they don't find him, I know I can and I will if I have to. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. I'm telling you. You shouldn't have stopped me Tony. I could've..."

"Yeah, and what would've happened to you? It's not like I could've stopped him after he stabbed me. I used the last of my strength stopping you. What if something were to happen to you Abby? Shhhh...t!"

"Tony stop, you're getting too worked up and you're hurting yourself. Calm down."

Tony slowly released the pained breath he had taken in and looked at Gibbs.

"Calm down? Gibbs, I couldn't live with myself if something were to have happened to her. You probably would've killed me too if I hadn't done something to myself first. Abby you're like my little sister. Please don't ever put yourself in a position like that again. Promise me."

"I'm sorry Tony. I can't promise, but I'll try my hardest."

Tony sighed and tensed up again when he realized what the motion did to him.

"I guess that's what I'm gonna have to live with."

I could tell he was getting sleepy.

"You rest Tony. We're gonna find that guy and get him for what he's done."

Tony could only nod and closed his eyes.

"You need anything DiNozzo, we're right outside. I'm gonna get down your statement when you've rested a bit."

"Ok."

With that, Gibbs and I left the room. I called to see if the cops had found anything and Gibbs called Ducky to let him know what happened before calling the rest of the team.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far and forgiving me, if you have. I'm sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you still sticking with me, thank you! Chapter 1 holds the disclaimer and warnings. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I had a feeling I should have stayed with you, Jethro. I just wish I actually did what I thought about. Mr. Palmer's issue wasn't as dire as I had thought."

Didn't seem that way when you were on the phone with him at the bar.

"It's alright Ducky. DiNozzo's going to be fine. I thought I'd call you first and let you know. Maybe you can help me with Abby."

My little girl's heart's broken (again) and I can't fix it with just words. She wants answers and justice, but from the sounds of it, the LEOs aren't having much luck finding the guys that did this.

"Listen Duck, I need to let the rest of the team know what happened. We're at Betheseda."

"Alright Jethro. I'll be right over."

"Thanks Duck."

With that I hung up. I took a minute to sit down and breathe before I called everyone else. Thinking back to what brought me here in the first place.

**-Flashback-**

_You expect a lot of things from a lot of people. In my line of work, a phone call can mean anything. Someone simply calling to say hello. See how you've been. A perfect stranger tied to a case you were working on calling to say thank you. Maybe even the dreaded call that you've lost a member of a team. When it's someone you think of as a daughter calling you with tears, you know something isn't right and you know you'll move heaven and earth to fix it. Normally because of my military background, when you hear a bit of bad news, you take it in stride until you get a chance to be off on your own and you can break down when you want to. I'd just finished my first drink after Ducky had left me at the bar for a frantic sounding Palmer. I merely shook my head and downed the last of the bourbon. My phone went off._

_"Yeah, Gibbs."_

_"G-Gibbs?"_

_It took me a second to realize who it was since I didn't look at the caller id._

_"Abby? What's wrong?"_

_"Gibbs..."_

_She was crying. My little girl was crying and I didn't know why._

_"Abby! I need you to tell me what's wrong."_

_I turned to the bartender and paid before heading out the door and to my vehicle._

_"Something happened at the club Gibbs. I can't... I can't stop the bleeding."_

_"Abby! Where are you? Where's Tony?!"_

_"I have to go. We're going to Bethesda. Hurry... please."_

_The phone clicked in my ear and I nearly dropped my keys. Bleeding? She was bleeding? I quickly got my thoughts together and got the car door opened and me inside it. Thankfully I'd only had one drink so I was fine. It'd take more than that to get me drunk, but it didn't hurt to have adrenaline pumping like crazy through my veins. I got held up by a couple lights, but I was at the hospital within 30 minutes. I parked the car and locked it before running inside the hospital. I looked around, but couldn't see Abby. I went up a couple floors to see if she was there, but nothing. Then I started looking for Tony and that's when I spotted Abby, covered in red. I quickly ran up to her._

_"Abs? What's going on? You called and said something had happened at the club. Are you ok? Why aren't you getting looked at?! Where's all this blood coming from? Where the hell was DiNozzo in all this?! Where the hell is he now?"_

_I was mad. My little girl was standing there with tears and mascara running down her face and she looked so lost. I wasn't sure how to help her, but I wanted to yell at a nurse for not tending to her._

_"Abby! Answer me!"_

_"Not mine."_

_I almost froze up, but the vice that had been circling my heart had released a little._

_"What?"_

_"It's not my blood."_

_I wanted to kiss her and thank God too._

_"Alright. Ok. Who's blood is it?"_

_Her bottom lip started trembling and I only had so much patience._

_"I'm so sorry. I... he... we just wanted to go home. He was just trying to get me home."_

_Had some guy try to have his way with her and things got ugly?_

_"Abby... who's blood is this and where is DiNozzo?"_

_"It's Tony's. It's Tony's blood. I'm so sorry."_

_I really did freeze then. That was a lot of blood on her. I watched her fall into a chair and cry. Tony's blood?_

_"A-Abs? Talk to me. Tell me what happened."_

_And she did and when she'd finished I was angry. Proud of Tony, but angry at the guys that'd put Abby in this position and Tony in the hospital._

**-End Flashback-**

Bringing myself back to the present, I set about calling Tim and Ziva to let them know what happened and where we were.

"Ducky's on his way. I want you here as well so we can start going over this. You can get Abby's statement and I'll send you and Ziva to the crime scene."

"On my way Boss."

I hung up with Tim and speed dialed Ziva.

"Hey Ziva. I need you on your way to Bethesda. Tony and Abby were in an altercation. Abby's fine. Tony's going to be fine. I can explain more once you get here. Need you and Tim to head to the crime scene after stopping here."

"On my way."

I hung up with Ziva and turned my attention back to Abby. She'd been pacing back and forth while on the phone trying to get information from the person in charge of the case now, but I was sure it'd soon be turned over to NCIS. I turned my attention from her and called the director.

"Vance."

"Leon, it's Gibbs."

"What can I do for you Agent Gibbs."

"Abby and Tony have been in an altercation at a new club they went to earlier last night. Tony's in the hospital. Abby's alright. She's having trouble with getting the information she needs, however, pertaining the case. Since it was two of our own, I wanted to make sure we got lead on the case."

"I'll let Metro know. How is Agent DiNozzo?"

"He got nicked in the liver. Surgery was around two hours. He was awake and talking to us, but the pain became unbearable. I'm gonna get his statement when he wakes up again."

"We take care of our own Gibbs. You make sure he gets everything he needs and that we get the person that did this."

"You got it."

I hung up and sighed looking over at Abby. I guess she had finished with her call since she was sitting down beside me.

"Abby?"

She shook her head.

"They wouldn't talk to me. I couldn't get through to them, but they said they'd send someone to get mine and Tony's statement in a few."

"Don't worry. Leon's getting in touch with Metro now. We'll be taking over the case soon enough."

Abby just leaned against me and sighed. I wrapped an arm around her and we waited for McGee and Ziva to show up.

"Boss! Is Tony..."

I held up a hand and placed a finger at my lips before pointing out the fact that Abby was asleep. She frowned in her sleep a little, but she didn't wake up. I made sure she was comfortable before standing to my feet. Just as I was about to say something, Ducky came walking up.

"Have we heard anything..."

I pointed out the fact that Abby was asleep to Ducky and he quietly apologized. We moved further away, but I stayed within eyesight in case she needed woke up and needed something.

"You gonna tell us what happened Boss?"

"Evidently DiNozzo got stabbed while trying to protect Abby. They were leaving that new club she invited us all out to when two guys came up and wanted an explaination as to why she wouldn't dance with one of them. Abby said the guy that wanted to dance with her was ok, it was his friend that they had the problem with. He was the same one that stabbed DiNozzo when he and Abby tried to leave. You can get the exact story from her when she wakes up and I'll see about DiNozzo's side once he's up to it. Speaking of which, I need to go see how he's doing. You guys head over to the crime scene. I'm sure Director Vance has let Metro in on who's running lead on this. Get going."

Ziva and McGee didn't waste any time leaving once more so that they might find the man that'd done this to their friend. Ducky started to follow me, but I asked Ducky if he'd watch over Abby. Ducky understood I needed sometime alone with Tony so he nodded. I looked through the slight bit of window that the door allowed and went inside Tony's room. Tony appeared to be in pain and I quickly walked over to his side.

"DiNozzo?"

"Boss?"

Tony questioned. He was trying to get his breath, but his side was hurting again.

"Boss? Need... I need..."

I looked at the way Tony was holding himself and quickly pushed the button for a nurse.

"How can I help you?"

The nurse asked when she entered the room.

"He's in pain. Can you give him something?"

The nurse looked from me and then picked up Tony's chart to see what all he had been given. She noted it was time for his next dosage of pain meds.

Moving fast, she left the room and returned with a syringe of morphine.

"This should help Mr. DiNozzo."

I figured Tony must be in a lot of pain for him not to give his usual "call me Tony". Just then my phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. I noted the caller id said McGee and answered. The nurse gave Tony's arm a pat as she disposed of the needle and headed back to the nurse's station.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss, we got a few witnesses saying they saw two guys running down the street away from the club, but without Abby we don't have a description of the guys or anything. Is Tony awake to ask?"

"Hold on. Hey, DiNozzo. You ok to give a description of the guys that attacked you?"

Tony moaned, but tried to pull himself together. At least long enough to focus and help.

"G-Guy that...stab...stabbed me was Caucasian. 6'2". 205lbs. Muscular. Could tell... could tell he was from... from the central."

Tony coughed and winced, but continued.

"Other... other guy was caucasian. 5'8". 188lbs maybe. Had a dragon tat on his left sh-shoulder..."

The morphine was starting to make Tony sleepy, but he tried to push on.

"First guy had a red shirt, black pants. S-second guy had a blue shirt blue jeans on..."

Tony yawned and frowned as he realized his eyes had closed without him even knowing.

"You got all that McGee?"

"Got it Boss. We'll find them."

With that, I hung up.

"Go to sleep Tony. I'll be here when you wake up."

Tony didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

**If you'd like to leave me a review, I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1 has the disclaimer, summary, and warning. This is the final chapter. I hope you aren't too disappointed. Thank you so much for being with me on this journey!**

* * *

"Space, the final frontier."

I hope it isn't. I have way too much to look forward to in life still. I mean. I haven't decided whether I want to settle down and have

kids.

"It's a five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations..."

I'd say, but I'm not sure if it's a five year mission. I mean... depending on the person it might not take that long at all. I'm just saying.

"...to boldly go where no man has gone before."

I haven't gone before, but I know a guy that's gone three times. It's kind of crazy when you think about it. Hey, wait a minute.

"Is...is that Star Trek?"

I have a little trouble, but I finally manage to get my eyes open.

"Yep. How ya feelin' Tony?"

"McGeek? Where's Gibbs?"

"He's with Abby. We managed to catch two guys that matched the description that you gave us, but we weren't sure if they are the right guys. She's going to id then and let us know. I hope they are the guys. I'd hate to hear that the ones that did this to you and her are still out there somewhere getting away."

I couldn't help the look of surprise on my face. I was pretty sure the two bad guys had cleared out of dodge, but...

"What's my ETE?"

"ETE? What's that?"

"Estimated time of escape."

"Oh. Umm... I'm not sure Tony. You'll have to speak with your doctors and Gibbs."

I frowned at that, but I guess I should've known.

"Abs alright?"

I hadn't seen her since I first woke up.

"Yeah, she's worried about you, but you know how that goes."

Yeah, I knew how that went.

"But she's ok, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she and Gibbs will be by here later."

"Alright."

"You rest Tony. I'll be right here."

I had to admit, I was kind of still tired.

"Ok..."

***N*C*I*S***

There was a great amount of pain, but all I could hear was Abby screaming.

"Abby? No. Not Abby. Please... Abby!"

"Tony, it's ok. I'm ok. Come on Tony, wake up for me."

I couldn't wake up if I wanted to. My nightmare had me so far gone it wasn't even fun.

" -ink he's developed a fever."

I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on, but I couldn't seem to get them to listen to me. I guess I must of slept for a while because the next thing I knew Abby's voice was waking me up and Gibbs was sitting there listening along with McGee.

"Do you think he's in any pain?"

"Yes."

I replied hoarsely.

"Tony!"

Abby ran over to the side of the bed and I winced expecting a bone crushing hug, but Gibbs' warning to Abby stopped her.

"I'll go get a nurse."

McGee said and left the room. Abby gently rested a hand on my forehead.

"He's still a little hot Gibbs, but he's not as bad as he was yesterday."

"'m always hot. 's why you keep me around."

I managed a small smile before I winced from the pain in my side. Thankfully a nurse walked in just then, McGee in tow.

"Hello Mr. DiNozzo. How are you feeling today?"

"Not so good. Side hurts."

I managed.

She looked over my charts and said she was going to get me something to take the edge off the pain.

"Boss? Did you get them?"

"Yeah DiNozzo. Abby picked them out of a line up and we've got them back at the station to question."

"Kay."

The nurse walked back in with the medicine and injected it into the port on my IV. It didn't take long for me to be out again.

***N*C*I*S***

"So when can I go home?"

"Soon DiNozzo. Very soon."

I could hardly wait. My side didn't hurt as much as it had two weeks ago, but it did still hurt. The guy that had stabbed me was in jail and the other guy was allowed to go on with his life. Abby didn't press charges on him and neither did I. I just couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

"Alright Mr. DiNozzo. Here are your release papers. Then you're free to go."

The nurse stayed to collect the papers after I signed them and left to go file them before returning with a wheelchair.

"Oh no. I don't need that."

"Hospital rules Mr. DiNozzo."

I sighed and knew if I didn't just go along, it'd keep me from my freedom that much longer. Slowly rising from the bed, my knees buckled a second as I held onto my side.

"Easy Tony, I got ya."

Gibbs helped me into the chair and we were off. I'd be staying at his place for a while. Just so he could keep an eye on me. I knew this, but I had hoped that I could talk him out of it.

"DiNozzo, you're not fit to be on your own right now and you might as well stop trying to convince me."

"Was worth a try."

I sighed and lend back into my chair. I must of dozed off because when I opened my eyes, Gibbs was standing at my side of the car. We had reached our destination. Abby and the rest of the gang were there, standing in the door way.

"I'm so glad you're out of the hospital Tony. I'm sorry that you were stabbed in the first place. Thank you so much for protecting me. You'll never know how thankful I am to you."

"Don't worry about it Abs. For you, I will do anything."

We shared an Eskimo kiss (the rubbing of noses) and laughed before Gibbs pointed us in the direction of food and conversation with the others.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
